


In your arms

by SiQin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Castiel, Fem!Sam, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiQin/pseuds/SiQin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna is on her period. Sammy tries to make her feel better but it doesn't work. Until a certian angel in a trenchoat appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Should be beta'd by Maycha but one can be never sure when it comes to grammar 8D

  
Warm sunshine got throught the window into motel room along with bird’s singing. Everything was peaceful, happy and **_bloody fucking annoying_**.  
Deanna lay contorted on a bed, holding her belly, whining from pain. Sam came to her with a cup of hot tea and bar of a chocolate.  
„Here you are.“  
 Deanna lift her head to look what her sis brought to her.  
„Tea? Are you fucking kidding me? I need something stronger for this!“  
Sam just sighed. „Believe it or not, but getting something hot to your stomach can actually help you.“  
Dee gave her just silent „Mph“ for reply, put the tea on a table next to the bed and took a chocolate instead of it. She usually didn’t like sweets but in days like these, it was one of the best cures ever. At least much better than some tea…!  
„Thank you, Sammy…“  
Sam just smiled at her softly and caressed her hair.  
„You’re welcome, Dee. Anything else you want?“  
And, without thinking, Deanna just said. „Cassie.“  
„What?“  
„Ah, nothing! I didn’t say anything!“  
 „Oh, you did!“  
„No, I didn’t! And that’s how it’ll stay if you wanna survive next 48 hours with me…“  
Sam just let out another sigh. „Well, okay…“  
There was awkward silence for few mintues, distrubed just by Deanna's biting when suddenly she stopped.  
„Gah! Fuck it! I need to work! We’re on a trace of those bastards and then the fuckest thing of fucking things happens!“  
„Well, at least we’re not hunting vampires now.“  
„Shut the fuck up…“  
  
  
Samantha left so she could let her sister have some sleep. Unfortunately, to Deanna Winchester, falling asleep wasn’t so easy as kick asses of some sons of a bitch, especially if she was on her period. So she just lay, cursed everything living on the earth and thought.  
 _Ooooh, fuck ! Seriously! Why couldn’t I be born a man? I’d probably be Dean fucking Winchester. No boobs in the way while lying on stomach, no this **bloody hell** , no blaming myself for finding Cassie so damn hot and- _„Ah, fuck!“ **  
**And while she was totally **not** admiting her feelings for a certain angel, she heard familiar voices behind the door.  
  
  
„No, Cassie, she will be okay! No need to worry, really!“  
But it was too late. The door opened immidietly as an angel in a ridiculous trenchcoat  and with deep blue eyes _that actually haven‘t caused melting of some person_ stepped in.  
„Deanna! You’re bleeding?“  
„Well, good point, Sherlock. Say thanks to that bitch Eve for cajoling God on month’s repayment.“ *****  
„Eve? What does she have to do with this?“  
„Nothing. It was just a joke…“  
„Oh… I don’t get it.“  
„Really? I haven’t noticed.“  
Sam rolled her eyes while Castiel looked confused, wondering if it was sarcasm or not.  
„Alright, I'll let you guys alone.“ And with that the other hunter left the room.

  
Castiel came to the bed and without even asking, she laid next to Deanna.  
„…fuck you Cas, can’t you just ask first?“  
„I did not think you would mind.“  
„I don’t.“  
„So what is the problem?“  
Deanna looked like trying to explain but gave it up. There actually wasn’t a problem. She didn’t have crush on one of her best friends who wasn’t even human. So nope, why should it be problem? Not at all.  
Once again the room was completely silent until the angel spoke.  
„Deanna, there is a chocolate on your face.“  
„Like the fuck I care…“ She sighed with closed eyes. Suddenly feeling of something hot and wet on her cheek surprised her. She opened eyes widely, looking at Cas in shock.  
Cassie tilted her head on a side. „What?“  
„What do you mean by ‚what‘? Y-you just licked it?“  
„Yeah. I saw it on TV. There was a dog who did it to its human.“  
„And… so you’re a dog now…?“  
„No, but you are my human. And your face was dirty. And I have also seen it in those cartoons you sometimes watch-“  
„Okay, okay, I get it!“ Deanna burried her face into pillows to hide her red cheeks. She must be more careful next time she’ll watch hentai…  
„Auch!“  and also once again, her pain have reminded to her. She groaned and held her belly tighter.  
„Deanna, let me see.“  
„No, I’m fine Cas, really.“ But angel didn’t listen to her and when she wanted to protest, she was caught by those beautiful eyes and couldn’stop looking at them. Castiel put her hand where Deanna’s lay just moment ago, softly touching places which seemed to hurt.  With free hand she pulled her closer and gave a little kiss on her forehead.  
„Is it better now?“  
„Y-yeah… Much better.“  
And for once, Deanna Winchester has fallen asleep, without feeling pain, in arms of the girl with who she totally wasn’t in love.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cajoling about repayment  
> I didn't know how better translate it to English but in Czech there's joke that Eve had to pay to God for her sin by blood but she was smart and cajolied it on month's repayment (= period) :D 
> 
>  
> 
> So I hoped you enjoyed it :) It's my first fanfiction after really long long time, first in Supernatural fandom, first femslash and also first written completely in English :D Feedback would be great ^^


End file.
